


Dream Jobs

by Lpsloverlol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Idek dude I felt like writing some lazy shit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: Davekat one-shotKarkat wakes with the feeling of something against him, something more odd than usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around midnight a few days ago bc I felt like it, it's split up into two chapters bc it changes pov  
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side A: Karkat

It was a lovely day of sleeping until _SOMEONE_ decided it was time to join you in the small 'bed', as dave called it. It was all fine, he had fallen to sleep next to you, but you couldn't go back to sleep. Damn nocturnal instincts. You quietly glare at the bane of your existence as you wonder if you could get away with just getting up. It's been maybe an hour, give or take 30 minutes, before you could make a decision. But of course, right as you're about to get up, you feel an arm throw itself across you. You look over again to find the one dave strider facing you now as opposed to being on his back. Amazing. You shuffle a bit to see if you can wriggle your way out but that just seems to make it worse. He mumbles something as he pulls you closer. This is the opposite of what you wanted. 

You let out a puff of air in a short sigh. Looks like you got yourself tangled into another lame romance trope. Gg vantas. G fucking g.

Another hour passes and you're sure that the intruder of your peaceful bed is now in deep sleep. That is, up to the point you hear him say something.

"What?" you ask. No answer. Odd. Humans are very odd.  
You decide it's time to get up, you are bored out of your fucking mind and need wa- of hey, there's a cup of water next to your bed. Convent. Okay you guess there's not much else reason but boredom, bathroom, and breakfast. The three B's. But you don't really need to use the ablution block and aren't really hungry so... Hm. Boredom really does conquer all.You try again to see if you can wriggle your way out of the awkward hold that the douche has got you in.  
The attempt just messes up your hair and pjs. You end up in a position where you're on your stomach, kinda, but also facing him.  
You've pretty much given up and it shows on the look you give the resting face in front of you.

You jump as you feel a leg bump yours. He seems to be stretching now. You hope he moves his arm or wakes up, or both. Alas, neither happens. Fuck this planet and everything on it. It's all obviously against you. Literally.  
The sleeping form scoots himself closer to you, seemingly rolling his body towards you. You let him, not caring anymore and hoping to go back to sleep soon. You also allow your legs to tangle a bit.

That's when you hear something new, a quiet sound, almost like a moan. You shift a bit, your knee sliding against the bottom of the other boy's pants. You're rewarded by another, similar sound. Of course. You fucking pervert. You should just stop and get up but... Your morbid curiosity makes you want to see how far this will go. You feel him start to grind on you in his sleep. God fuck. You can't help but to grind back, throwing all caution at the shit covered fan. 

You feel your bulge getting interested in the situation. You curse softly as you let Dave continue what he wanted by himself.  
Your bulge uncurls and twists uncomfortably in your boxers. Meanwhile Dave is making more and more sounds, his human bulge rutting against you in his sleep. You wonder how he's still asleep Jesus fuck. You bite your lip to keep yourself quiet. It's one thing to wake up your human cutie rutting against you like a bitch in heat but it's another to wake the entire block. You just hope he doesn't get any louder.  
You're not dealing with those repercussions for him. 

There's a wetness now from your own bulge and the friction it's getting from all this.  
You notice his movements become more erratic along with his higher pitched moans.  
He stiffens with a whimper and you see his eyes clinch shut. Wait. Is he awake? That fucking asshole how long has he been awake?

You panic and shove yourself out of the bed and scurry to the ablution block. This is bullshit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side B: Dave

Ah yes, lovely sleep time. "Yoo karks I'm comin in don't gotta be dressed," you say as you barge into your datefriend's room and flop into his bed, not even caring he's still on it. Within minutes you're out.

Next thing you remember, you're still awake. You think? It feels like the same room. You notice that karkat isn't next to you anymore. He's gone. Where could he- oh. You more of feel than see him. You move the sheets to find he's look up at you with your half-hard dick in his hands. Shit he looks cute. His hand moves and you take in a quick breath. That's your balls. You quietly hope he doesn't cut you with those claws. That would not be fun. 

He's looking at you again and you make eye contact before he runs a lick up the underside of your dick. Your hands ball into fists and you clench your jaw. That's a new feeling and fuck did you like it. He's making eye contact the entire time he's got your dick anywhere near those sharp teeth and it was fucking hot.  
Thosw beautiful eyes behind long, dark eyelashes. Shit, you think you're going to blow your load faster than you ever had. 

He trails kisses up to the tip where he'll give teasing licks. Jesus fuck why won't he just do it already? There's a constant warmth where he's licking and kissing. Finally, when you think you're at your limit, he takes you in his mouth. But instead of warm wetness like you expected, it was the humid fabric of your boxers. You think you hear karkat near you. He's making those sounds from your dream. Hearing him makes your stomach twist as you cum right then with and whine.  
When you've finally come back down from your high, you don't see karkat. 

You wonder if it all was some weird wet dream. But you know it wasn't. The proof is the red stain on your front. Nice.


End file.
